fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ralos
|manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Appearance Ralos is a tan skinned young man that has green eyes and a competitive streak. He wears a green hoodie with a dark green wolf on the back, a dark green pants with green fire marks on it, light long green boots with metal pads at the heel. He has a scar on his right eye and left cheek. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Home Invasion: Beast Heart V.S. Mago Hogi! Weapons * Wind Lacrima Knives- Ralos carries 4 knives with wind elements on his belt. * Wind Boxing Gloves '- '' He always wears them when he begins to fight anyone. '' * ' Wind Fighting Gloves- '' Fighting Gloves that is imbued with the power of wind.'' History Alternate Selves Fighting Style Wolf Of The Wind- a fighting style that only a wind type Lupus user. This uses the force of the wind to glide around the opponent and strike to dazzle the opponent. Feats Ralos really can take a beating in a fight from stronger foes. This is due to the Beast Durability Cource. ▪Ralos trained with Verne, Tolsas, and Taros on a 1-3 battle that he won by standing ( He was unconscious afterwards standing). ▪ From sunrise to sundown, Ralos fought Tolsa in the Beast Heart Training Grounds and shower zero fatigue in the fight. ▪ In terms of said durability, Ralos took on the full blast of Tolsa's magic. After 1 hour, he collapsed. Due to the Lupus, Ralos can pick up a scent with his opponents up to 9 miles. ▪ Ralos can change under the full moon or uses his lunar magic to trigger the transformation. Usually, this takes years of practice to make it happen. Ralos has been shown, due to his training records, has been shown to last 8 hours in battle. This is due to the Stamina Beast course. ▪ ▪ ▪ Ralos' strength is overwhelming and wind guiding his blows, it will send people sky high. This is due to the Power Beast Course. ▪ ▪ ▪ Magic Wind Magic High Speed Lunar Magic Fire Magic Steel Magic Healing Magic Impact Magic Strengthening Magic Ice Magic Earth Magic Attacks * Right Wind Straight (右風のストレート Migi-fū no sutorēto)- punches the opponent with Wind Magic with their right fist. * Right Wind Uppercut (右風のアッパーカット Migi-fū no appākatto '')- uppercuts the opponent with wind magic. * ' Right Wind Hook(右側の風フック Migigawa no kaze fukku)- Right hooks the opponent with wind magic. * ''' Right Wind Claw(右風クロー Migi-fū kurō '')- uses their right hand to claw the opponent imbued with Wind Magic. * ' Left Wind Straight (左ムーンストレート Hidari mūnsutorēto '')- punches the opponent with their imbued left fist. * ' Wind Fist Bullets( 風の拳の箇条書き Kaze no ken no kajō kaki)- rapidly punches the air to create air pressure bullets in a form of fists. * Left Wind Uppercut (左アッパーカット風 Hidari appākatto-fū)- the user uppercut the opponent with their left Wind Magic imbued fist. opponent. * Wind Body(風のボディ Kaze no bodi)- * Wind Wolf Cannon- The user charges and released a tremendous amount of Wind Magic in the form of a wolf and punches the attack with the raw power of the wind. * Sage Fang Gale- The user charges and released a tremendous amount of Wind Magic, attacks the opponent multiple times and punches the opponent with the force of a tornado. * Razor Wolf Tornado- The user charges and swipes the air to create a massive tornado with razor sharp edges to attack the opponent. * Sky-Moon Barrage (スカイムーン弾幕 Sukaimūn danmaku '')- * ' Sky-Moon Howl(スカイムーンハウル Sukaimūnhauru)- * * * * * * * * * ''' Fire Bullets Barrage- The user punches the opponent repeatedly with alot of Fire Magic to create massive Fire Bullets. * Burning Magnum - The user turns their arms into superhot flames, punches the opponent with the impact pressure of a magnum bullet. * Fire Right Straight - the user punches the opponent with a powerful Fire Magic with their right fist. * Fiery Pistol - the user charges all the fire magic into their right index finger and fires a very strong bullet at the opponent at such speed. * Fire Right Uppercut - Uppercuts the opponent with Fire Magic. * Fire Right Hook * Fire Right Claw * Fire Counter * Fire Wolf Fist * * Iceberg Spear- The user upward their hands up and projects a iceberg sized spear made of ice. * Ice Left Straight - The user punches the opponent with their left imbued fist. * Numbing Edge The user punches the opponent with both of their fists as it begins to give them frostbite. * Icestorm Blades The user roars loudly as he begins to project and released massive amounts of ice that rains down on their opponents. * Ice Right Straight - * * * * * * Steel Left Hook- * Corkscrew Drill- * Steel Block - * Steel Right Hook- * Steel Right Straight - * Steel Left Straight- * Steel Right Uppercut- * Steel Left Uppercut - * Wall of Steel- * Steel Drill Punch * Terra Wall - * Gaia Hammer- * Rock Pike- * Earth Spike- * Earth Right Straight - * * * * * Lunar Right Straight * Lunar Left Straight * * * * * * * * Abilities Enhanced Strength- Ralos' strength is overwhelming and wind guiding his blows, it will send people sky high. This is due to the Power Beast Course. Enhanced Stamina- Ralos has been shown, due to his training records, has been shown to last 8 hours in battle. This is due to the Stamina Beast course. Keen Sense of Hearing- due to having the Lupus ability, Ralos can hear his prey with his magic 9 miles away from himself. Keen Sense of Smell- Due to the Lupus, Ralos can pick up a scent with his magic, up to 9 miles. Enhance Durability- Ralos really can take a beating in a fight from stronger foes. This is due to the Beast Durability Cource. Limitations ▪ can be beaten by a fire mage that can create a vacuum that takes away wind. ▪ can be beaten by Nullification Magic. Equipment Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ when equipped, Ralos physical abilities doubles. Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ When equipped, Ralos's magic reserves doubles. Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ When equipped, the magic the user holds, like Ralos's Magic List, will double their Capabilities. Magic Restoration Pills ▪ when ingested, the user will regain their magic reserves. Personality Ralos is a very competitive young man as he strives to better himself. He picks stronger opponents to bring out his potential and grow as a fighter. Stats